Chocolate strawberries and midnight kisses
by mihaelak22
Summary: Sam and Freddie have friedns-with-benefits relationship but that lead to something else.I suck at summaries so don't hate me :


**AU note: This is my second fanfic and I hope you like it. Send me reviews and tell what I could have done better.**

**Sam's POV.**

"Oh God, yes" I whispered in his ear. Yes, that's right. I am having sex with my best friend at the backseat of his car. And that's not the first time we're doing it. Well, it's our first time in the car but we have this friends-with-benefits thing for months. And, as strange as it is for me to say it, Freddie is amazing lover. His moves, everything he does make me fall in love with him even more.

I love the feeling of his lips on mine. I love the way he explores every inch of my body with his warm hands. I love the butterflies I feel in my stomach when he looks me in the eyes. I love him but he doesn't know that. He is okay with this relationship we have, if I can call it relationship, so I'll keep it that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie's POV.<strong>

"Sam, that feels so good baby!" I moaned into her bare neck while holding her hips. She doesn't know that I love everything about her, the smell of her shampoo, her soft skin pressed against me. I still love her. I really do. But she is okay with this friends-with-benefits thing we have and I'll keep my mouth shut if I want her to stay with me. I won't be jerk and let her go again. Not this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV.<strong>

Why he is so blind? Why he can't understand that I want him. Why he can't understand that I am a little bit more normal than I was four years ago in that damn elevator?

"Don't stop, Freddie! Please, don't" I can't believe I pleaded but he tastes so good.

"Don't worry! I don't have any intensions of stopping."

His voice was like a whisper together with moans and sexy moves. His mouth found its way to mine while his hand was slipping down my back. His soft lips locked with mine. We broke the kiss a minute later or so to take some oxygen. He looked me with those chocolate brown eyes of his and I felt the butterflies again.

"You're close?" He used his sexiest voice ever. I nodded and I could tell he was on the edge too. Soon it came over both of us. We didn't move for a while. We were just kissing. A few moments later I moved away from his lap where I was just a minute ago. I buttoned my shirt and put my jeans again. I got out of the car and got back in on the passenger seat while Freddie took the condom out and put his boxer and jeans back on. He then came to the front seat and started the car. We were half way to the apartment we lived in together. We thought it was gonna be good idea since the Technical College and the Academy of dramatic arts were just a few miles away from each other.

"Officially this car is no longer virgin." He laughed

"Another pathetic try to be funny nub"

The rest of the ride was quiet. When we got home I went straight to the fridge and opened it. We had some Chinese food from the night before, chocolate syrup and frozen strawberries.

Then something occurred to my mind. I always liked Freddie's kisses so I decided to take advantage of the fact that strawberries were one of his favourite fruits. And since we had some wine left I thought we could have some fun.

"Hey Freddie, do you wanna play one game?"

"Does that game include any violence for me or anything illegal?"

He already had his adorable half smile.

"No. It includes only me, you, the couch and strawberries with chocolate syrup." I winked at him. His smile grew wider and his eyes lit up. "I like how it sounds." He said obviously imagining us having sex on the couch. Like we haven't done it before? ^_^

"Here are the rules. We gonna ask each other questions. For every correct answer you get a kiss and for every wrong one- strawberry." I guided him never breaking the eye contact we made some when during the conversation.

"Let's play! Get ready for a lot of kisses" It seemed like he thought he knew me better than myself. I put a bowl full of strawberries with chocolate on the coffee table and went back to the kitchen to open the wine or what was left of it.

Suddenly I felt his warm breath on my neck, his hands covered mine and I felt his body pressed against me. He moved his hands to my waist and whispered in my ear "Why don't we use the chocolate for something a little bit different?" He started kissing down my neck but I didn't give up.

"On the couch Benson! Right now!"

I commanded escaping his grip. I went to the couch and sat down. He came and took his place next to me. I put my legs on his lap and took the bowl in my hands.

"Okay nub you're first. Ask me something about you!"

"What is my favourite colour?" He had something mischievous in his eyes. "Really Benson? That's the easiest question ever. It's green because it…." Before I could finish he interrupted me with little peck on the lips. "I am keeping the rules don't look at me like that" I don't know why but he tried to defend himself.

"Ok my turn. What is my favourite dance?"

"Streep?"He chuckled when I put the strawberry in his mouth. After a second or so he tried again. "Is it ballet?" This time I kissed him with my softest kiss.

"Why I always stay even though you rip on me on daily basics?" He had serious expression on his face. I felt that stupid butterflies again.

"Because you like being entertained?" I put the I-don't-care mask but it didn't stay for long when I felt a chocolate strawberry in my mouth.

"Try again! C'mon Sam you know the right answer."

"Because you….still….you still love me?" I hoped I would feel his lips instead of another strawberry. And I got what I wanted. He kissed me full on the mouth. When he did that I was in heaven. I was getting what I wanted for so long and that was kind of scary but I loved it. I was the one who pulled away first. I needed to say it back, to let him know that I still loved him too.

"Why did I move in here with you?" I bit my lip. I was nervous like a kid on the first day of school.

"Because you didn't want to pay rent on your own?" I was getting angry but I laughed and put one of the strawberries in his mouth forcefully. I licked the chocolate that was on his lips and I'm pretty sure that turned him on.

"Because you love me back" He looked at me and I couldn't resist and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and I dropped the bowl on the floor. "Make love to me Freddie. Just like when we were 16." He kissed me again and slipped his hand under my T-shirt.

What happened after that was amazing and unforgettable. Our new beginning...accompanied with wild sex all night long.


End file.
